


Magic Collector Madoka - Book #1

by LadyLillianaOfLyra



Series: The Magic Collectors Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fanfiction, Magical Weapons, Profanity, Thriller, Violence, action adventure, magical crystal charms, magical girl, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLillianaOfLyra/pseuds/LadyLillianaOfLyra
Summary: Madoka Amagawa and her cousin Makoto Aikawa have been close all their lives. So when Makoto starts acting odd and goes off on her own more often, Madoka decided to investigate.And that was her first mistake.After discovering that her best friend and cousin hid a secret as big as being a magical girl, Madoka wants in.This choice just may become her second mistake and this mistake can cost her the life of not just herself, but also all who she cares about.





	Magic Collector Madoka - Book #1

'Where is she?' I thought to myself as I walked down the dimly lit pathway. This pathway lead throughout the park and woods nearby, it was our favorite place to hang out. I continued walking along, hoping to bump into her on my way through the wood's path that lead to our typical meeting spot. As I walked, I kept get a feeling that someone or something was following me. I constantly checked my surroundings as I moved on along. Finally I saw the clearing in the woods where I usually meet my cousin, Makoto. But this time, she was nowhere to been seen when I entered into the clearing.

I sat down on a wooden bench that was in front of a beautiful fire pit. There were other benches around it and a freshly cut pile of wooden logs sat on a small concrete slab over to my left. As time went on and with no sign of Makoto, I finally decided to get up and look for her. Standing up from the bench, I grabbed the bag I had brought with me and turned to go down the opposite pathway from the one I came on. I had almost walked way all the way into town, when I heard Makoto's voice screaming at something or someone just off of the main cobblestone path. 

I tracked through the mud and plants that made up the woods, until I came to another, smaller, clear area. Except instead of finding a cute little sitting area and fire pit, I found Makoto and some other girl fighting. The other girl had deep black hair and ash gray skin, which was very unusual. Makoto looked slightly different too; her normal shoulder length chocolate brown hair changed into a bright periwinkle color and grew to now reach her knees. It was also placed into a pair of braids instead of her typical loose hairstyle.

"Makoto!" I called out to her as she kept jumping around and trying to avoid a bunch of daggers that were being thrown at her by the black haired girl. My cousin froze in spot before dodging yet another dagger, she quickly shot her head towards me before swiftly placing her focus back onto the other girl she was battling. I then realized that I probably should've waited to call her name out as now I could've gotten us both killed. Makoto pulled out a revolver pistol from out of the air and aimed it at the other girl. Before she could react, Makoto pulled the trigger and the other girl got wrapped in a bunch of ribbons made out of what looked like moonlight. She then placed something into a small pocket in the pistol before taking aim at the now bound black haired girl.

"Lullaby, Wraith!" Makoto yelled out as she pulled the trigger on her gun once again and this time, a large blast of light shot at the girl who was tied up and hit her straight in the heart. After this happened a black star shaped crystal floated down from where the girl once stood. I let out a gasp as I saw that Makoto had a cut on her left shoulder from when she barely missed a dagger after I called out to her. I quickly ran over to her as she fell to the ground. Makoto was breathing heavily as she sat in my arms.

"Makoto! Are you okay?" I asked her as she finally seemed to calm down to a talking level. Makoto stared up at me, her eyes are dull shade of blue. Makoto shook her head before she moved to stand up from the ground, but then fell back down.

"You shouldn't be standing, Makoto," I said softly as I moved to help back into my arms so she could relax. Makoto once again shook her head before trying to stand up once more. I held onto her arm and let out a loud sigh before helping her get back to her house. "I'm at least helping you home," I added in a very harsh and stern tone of voice. I wasn't going to let her just say no and leave her here on her own. Makoto let out a soft sigh of her own, before nodding in agreement with my terms. I gave her a slight smile before we set off on our way to her house. As we walked along the road, I could hear her breath becoming more and more normal with each step we took. So I finally decided to try to get some information out of my cousin

"So what happened back there?" I asked softly as we stopped and sat down on a bench for a moment to rest. We sat there for a while in silence before Makoto gestured for us to keep moving I shook my head and turned to face my cousin in the eyes. My bright jade green eyes staring into her deep chocolate brown colored ones. I needed to know what happened back there and I intended to get the information from her somehow.

"I am a Magic Collector," Makoto whispered as she sat there. Suddenly she seemed to feel better and jumped up from the bench and ran off towards her house. I just sat there staring at her retreating figure fleeing from the area and from me. After sitting there for around half an hour, I realized I should be getting back home and so I started off on my way to my house which was on the other side of town.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I decided to take a shortcut back through the woods and park. I walked past the spot where Makoto fought against whatever or whoever that was and now I was even more curious since I saw the star shaped crystal that appeared after Makoto defeated the girl. I walked over to the crystal and picked it up before placing it in my jacket's pocket.

"I'll give this to Makoto tomorrow," I muttered aloud as I turned to continue walking home when all of a sudden the world started getting dark and I collapsed onto the path.

"Hello there, Miss Madoka Amagawa," A male's voice called out from the darkness and shadows that surrounded me at the moment. The world went silent for a moment before the same voice added "Do you wish to complete a magic pact with me?"


End file.
